The Hunt For Horcruxes
by purpleskysinthenight
Summary: What if Hagrid gave baby Harry to Sirius Black instead of Albus Dumbledore and his muggle relatives? They must work to bring down the dark side, with daring rescues and slowly counting down the number of Horcruxes, until the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

"Give him to me Hagrid,it's only right. I'm his godfather after all." Sirius Black couldn't hide the tremor in his voice as he looked over his shoulder at the remains of a house behind him. Hagrid, with the small bundle of blankets in his arms looked uncertain, and eventully spoke, "I don' know DUmbledore ne'er told me what to do if you were here.". After A pause Black spoke again this time in a stronger voice, "James and Lily apointed me his godfather, and guardian if anything were...to happen to them." His voice thick.

"Well... I spose it is right. Seein' as he only goin' to his muggle relatives house.". With this the half giant gave the small bundle of blankets to Sirius, who held it gingerly, as if made of valuable glass, and might soon break. With this, Hagrid turned and walked around the corner out of sight. Sirius, with Harry in his arms, walked a few paces, looked at the sad house, and turned on the spot, leaving the ruble in the cold October wind.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything related to it, I'm not J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 1:  
-10 Years Later-  
As Harry came back in from the cold, bitter wind of the January cold, he felt a terrade of emotions at the sight before him. In his hands was a copy of todays news paper. Glaring up at him was an outdated picture of his Godfather Sirius, with his arms crossed and laughter on his face. It appeared to be a casual picture of him perhaps in his late 20's or early 30's.

The blaring, attention grabbing headline read as such: Murderer, KIdnapp, Sirius Black: Former Member of the Anti-dark Movement Accused of the Murder Of James and Lily Potter, and kidnap of their son: Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Ignoring the rest of the text, still processing the offending headline, he blindly turned and walked into the rest of the house, with a vauge idea of finding Sirius. Harry didn't look up until he entered the sitting room, to find his godfather sitting in one of the cosier chairs, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, book in the other. The cup of coffee was evidently not doing its job, as Sirius looked a few minutes away from sleep. He, however, ooked up when Harry entered, an uncharistically grim expression on his face, his smile faltering as Harry wordlessly handed him the paper and moved to a chair by Sirius's. Watching without amusement, as his godfather's face drained of all color and he lookes changed from tired to awake in the short time it took for him to read the headline. He began to read aloud from the text in a raspy, horce voice.

"Recently released information from the Auror office, reveals that the former friend of James and LIly Potter was behind their deaths the entire time. As he was a double agent on the dark side, believed to be plotting the whole thing for months if not years, before it went down. As we all know that plan backfired on You-Know-Who's second in command,when his master lost his power on that fateful night when he meet his match in young Harry Potter, the 'Chosen One'. When Harry was left orphoned, Sirius Black took his chance abducting the poor boy.". Sirius looked at Harry in incredulous disbelif, as he paused in his reading, only to continue as he relized Harry couldn't answer the unasked questions in his eyes.

"When asked to give us his thoughts, Albus Dumbledore, acceptedin a pleased way.'It is a tragic incident, that we here in the ministry are working tirelessly to fix. And let me tell you, there is a cell with Black's name on it.' As well as Dumbledore, BLack's former friend responds to our question, quite enthusiastically, saying, 'I was friends with him, and James, for all my 7 years at Hogwarts. I have to say, upon reflection I can't understand how I didn't see it before...I will be working, as an Auror, to put Black where he belongs, behind bars.'. All this reporter can say is that this will surely shake the wizarding world to its roots, 10 years after the murder, and kidnap, one does wonder where Black is and how long until justice is served for the Potters". They sat in a stuned silence for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters, or settings, etc**.

As Harry tried to fall asleep that night, whenever he closed his eyes, could only see the hurt face of his Godfather after seeing that morning's paper. Harry, even without knowing Lupin or Dumbledore well, or had even had a conversation with them, knew by the way that Sirius talked about them that Sirius had still considered them friends. Despite all the evidence that they had turned on them, Sirius had no ill thought towards them.

Laying in bed, Harry could not help but feel guilty about this turn of events. At dinner that day, Sirius had glumly told harry that he didn't blame him in the slightest. Sirius knew him so well that he would have known that Harry was feeling guilty about how Sirius's friends had turned on him.

13 Months later:

Harry had progressed very far from that sad potioneer he had been on that first day of his home education with Sirius. It was now late summer, and Harry was glad to have his skills now more than ever. Sirius told him with a radiant smile, that his skills had, by far surpassed that of a fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling that he would be needing these, thankfully advanced, skills soon.

At Hogwarts, Dumbedore had employed a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher by the name of Proffesor Quirrel. Recently, Quirrel had stolen a stone that, or so Sirius assured him, would grant the holder the Elixer of life. With it he could live forever. Quirrel was a hidden servant of Lord Voldemort, and had naturaly given the stone to him, allowing the ghost of what he was, to regain a body. The body he gained, was nothing like his first body, the one he'd been born with. While the old was handsome and warm, the new was anything but, one that Sirius had, without humor, said was much more befitting for someone titled the _Dark_ Lord.

Sirus, with a pale and shaking face had weakly told Harry that they would, from now on work to accomplish more in a smaller amount of time. Which they did by eliminating all unneeded subjects, like runes, arthimancy, Divination, and history of magic. All of which Sirius had proclaimed as useless, and unaiding in any practical situations, and Harry laughing, had presented no oposition.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried and Sirius dodged.  
"Petrificus Totalius!" Harry laughed as he blocked with the disarming charm, then repeated the spell:  
"Expelliarmus!" and Sirius's wand went flying out of hand and into Harry's. Harry had a broad grin on his face, as he saw Sirius's happily surprised face. It must have been, by far, the quickest won time by Harry.

As Sirius walked foward to reclaim his wand, and Harry gave it to him, there was a certain amount of pride on his face. They walked into the kitchen as Harry turned to Sirius a trivial question on his lips, only to dive to the side, in a surprised reflex as Sirius shot a stunning spell as him. Looking up at Sirius, Harry was indignant at the bright smile on his godfathers face, and sighed.

"Done with your test, and ready for lunch, Sirius?" Harry asked dryly. With a laugh Sirius said, "Alright then, but you should be prepared for defending yourself on the fly.". At that, they moved to the counter to assemble sandwhiches, a cocky smile of triumph and contentment on both of their sandwich stuffed faces.

"Alright then Harry," said Sirius "Here we go from the top" he continued. they were in the sitting room, going over the latest defense manuevers. As Harry repeated the motion, Sirius smiled and shook his head in wonderment, as Harry did it as best Sirius had ever seen. With Sirius's nod of approval, Harry did it perfectly with the incanation and Sirius laughed in giddy delight as the spell worked amazingly. "Only you Harry, you got it right on the first try." he said with a loose, confident smile. "I wish I could have been this good in my school days, especially at the age of 11, going on 12.". "Really, I'm sure you were great." Harry said in surprise and then confidence. "Hmmm... Me no,no that was always James." Sirius said in a voice full of happiness, and maybe a twinge of sadness. "I see so much of him in you... What with your skill, I shouldn't be so surprised what with your amazing skills." Sirius looked sad, for a minute, but when his gaze fell to Harry it was full of pride and triumph. The two moved together for a hug, adopted son and father.

"I don't think Voldemort will stand a chance against us."Sirius said in a voice full of dread and pre-victory in his voice. His eyes became wistful as he stared at the wall, not seeing it. "You're an idealist, aren't you. But-" he continued over Sirius, as he began to interupt "I do think that when the time comes we will beat him. I know, what with the way we are going, it is without a doubt.". At that, they ate supper in a content silence, and went to bed, feeling optimistic about the future, and all to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

As time passed, Harry grew to be one of the become better at defense than any one had dared to hope for. He can easily beat Sirius in under a minute. But as this same time passed, Lord Voldemort had also gained power, despite the common wish. Shockingly Lord Voldemort had with an unseen ease seized control of the ministry. By plantig a few well placed and loyal people, he had taken control by crumbling it from within.

"No, no Sirius I know I can do it, let me have another go." Harry was panting. He had just, once again failed to produce a potronus. Sirius had recently suspected that the minisry and dark forces, would try to crush moral by setting out Dementors. In reactionto this disturbing thought, Sirius had begun to teach Harry the Patronus Charm, so far Harry had failed. Quite contrary to his usual streak, Harry was struggling, and had needed extra coaching Sirius often steeping in to restrain the dementor to give Harry a break. "Well one more time then, but then your having some choclate and taking a break." Sirius said reluctantly. With a wave of his wand, his conjured bird patronus disappeared, leaving the dementor unoccupied, and free to round on Harry. It did just that. Harry with a determined glint on his eyes, recalled the memory of first riding a broomstick suscessfully, with Sirius, broad grin and all, on a broom next to him. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled out, a note of confidence in his voice tha had not been there before. As soon as the words ad left his mouth a sheen of silver mist began to secreate from his wand, abruptly halting the dementor in its nonexistant tracks. After allowing Harry to hold it for a minute, Sirius stepped in, but before he could open his mouth, the silver mist began to morph into a real, distinguishable shape: a huge bear sized dog. Sirius, after staring at the dog, congured his own patronus of a bird.

As the successful pair sat down for a late supper of soup and hot choclate, choclate for dessert, Sirius, with a tense look broke the silence. "Harry, I need to talk to you about something, something important to your survival.", Harry cocked his head, in silent puzzlement, bidding Sirius to continue, wich he tentatively did. "There was a phrophecy concerning you and the Dark Lord.". With a sigh he dove nto the story: "It was to Dubmledore, and he told me and your parents, I don't know who else he told. I spoke of a child born as the seventh month dies, you, who He will mark as his equal. In short, for one of you to survive, you must kill the other...For you to live, you must kill him." He stopped, as if unable to continue, "or he will kill you." Sirius closed his eyes rather than see Harry's expression, and continued, " 'Neither can live while the other survives' " he quoted. When he opened his eyes, and looked at Harry's face, ther was a miture of shock and acceptance on his face, and with no further conversation, they finished eating.

The next morning Harry, up before Sirius (as usual), got the Daily Phrophet from the owl. There on the front page, was his face, below it a large caption read as, 'Undesirable number 1', and on the back of that page, a full-on moving picture of Sirius with a similar caption at the bottom of, 'Undesirable Number 2'. After the overall, surprise, Harry began to laugh. Was that really the worst Lord Voldemort, Minister of magic, could do. He had to say he was expecting much worse. Still chuckling, he tossed the paper on the table and began to make himself breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Harry to answer your queston, Voldemort is effectively the Minister of Magic" Sirius said in response to Harry's recent question over dinner. "He has gained complete control over the Ministry, with important people imperused or replaced with unpublic Death Eaters. It is, I think, only a matter of time until he has control over Hogwarts, but it all depends on how fast people figure out what is happeniing. If people figure out what is happening before he has Hogwarts, there is a chance he won't have too much power. The way he seizes his control is with an aura of fear, and if he gets Hogwarts, then people figure it out, he will have that fear. It all depends on timing." Sirius said, a slight grimance on his face. "Well" Harry said, after a pause. "if all this depends on time then shouldn't we be working with the Order to get the efforts going, and help people realize what is happening?". Harry said all of this hesitantly, hoping his godfather wouldn't explode. Instead he sighed. "Yes Harry I do think we should reopen communications with the Order, but I don't know how to. You as the Chosen one need to be in contact with the main anti -Voldemort movement." Sirius ended with a frusterated growl, sounding like the dog he could so easily become. "Maybe we could stop in for a visit. I mean what are they going to do if we stop in for a talk? Over power us, I don't think so." Harry grinned happy in their power and invincibleness. Sirius gave a chuckle before saying, "Yes, we may do that, if no better idea presents itself. Now eat up, you should eat your potatoes before they get cold." With that he tucked into his potatoes and gravy, thus ending the conversation.

"Yeah, but Sirius I wasn't joking, I really think we should." Harry said in frusteration. "So, I will say it once again, we aren't going to barge into their headquarters.". "But, it would get their attention, they would listen to us." Harry said with a stuborn note in his voice. "uuuugggg we've been at this for hours. Fine, Harry tomorrow we will go see the Order at their Headquarters. If, and only if you can dodge every spell i shoot at you." Sirius said with a note of callenge in his voice. Harry shrugged and began to move into the living room. Over his sholder he called "Alright then, now?". And Sirius said "Okay, lets do this." with a grin, he followed Harry into the next room over.

"Okay, Harry did you use the better pillows, the thicker ones?" Sirius asked surveying the pillow covered ground in front of him where the furniture was, now at the edges against the walls. "Yes, Sirius of course I did. It will be me who falls on them, if you Stun me." Harry said in exasperation. With that they got into position. Harry, the sea of pillows behind him, Sirius 7, or so feet in front of him, the two facing each other.

"Stupefy!" Sirius Yelled suddenly, and when Harry dodged, "Expelliarmus". "Stupefy" when Harry dodged them all neatly, Sirius shot a red beam wordlessly towards him, Harry dodged. Bach and forth it went, Sirius switching between word, and wordlessly. After half an hour and Harry had dodged all of the many spells, Sirius gave up. It was well into the night, as they had started at sunset. "Fine tomorrow." and Sirius went to bed without further ado he went to bed.

The next morning, over breakfast they made their plans. "Okay so, we will apparate into thei living room, or no we can't dissaperate, we would be advised to use the floo network. I don't think the Ministry will be monitoring it yet, at least not all fires yet. When we get there what are we even going to say? I guess they'll try to overpower us before they allow us to try talking. Their headquarters will probaly still be at the Burrow, or at least Molly and Arthur Weasly will be there, the will tell us." Sirius said to Harry who was listening with rapt attention, already planning it out in his mind, anticipating the moment when the raid would happen. "Look, I say we chill out and just go for it. Even if we plan out word for word what to say, we can't predict their response, and we can't plan for all the possible responses." Harry said logically, and calmly. Sirius after a pause, yeah I think you might be right, Harry. We'll do it in an hour.

One Hour Later:

"Alright, grab a decent amount of Floo Powder." Sirius said as Harry got his powder. And after that, Sirius got his own powder, nodding his head at Harry, signaling for him to go first, which he did. Harry stepped in, threw his powder in around him, and as the green flames ingulfed him, he said without a trace of fear, "The Burrow". With that he vanished, and with him the green flames. Hurrying now, sirius repeated Harrys actions.  
Harry view:  
'Here we go,' I think as the flames come up around me, offering no heat, "The Burrow". I was almost immediately wisked away into a round room. The many plush chairs and sofas were empty all except for 3 in the farther corner. There sat two redheads, a boy and girl, and a girl with bushy brown hair, all of whom did not immediately notice my entrance, they were deep in conversation. Stepping away from the fireplace, Sirius came in behind me, and I motioned for him to keep quiet, and not do anything,yet. I steathly approached the three, coming in from behind. I shot a stunner as the redhead boy, hitting him. Before the others had time to respond, I stunned the other red head, and before I got her, the other girl screamed shrilly. With no pause, I stunned her, cutting of her scream. Barely a second had passed when two adults came in, they must have been in the next room over. Sirius burst into action, stunning them, and they fell without a noise ever coming fron them.  
End Harry view:

"Harry tie them up, I'll search for anyone else." he nodded as Sirius finished speaking, and advanced toward the 3 original teens, reaching the redheaded girl, he saw she was very pretty. She had waist-long vibrant red hair, and was wearing a green tank top, with black jeans. with a wordless spell, he sat her up straight in her chair. Manuallyhe binded her legs together and to the chair, with thick ropes from his wand. He tied her hands together, with them under her legs, tieing her back to the back of the chair. Finally he gagged her. He did the same for the other two, doubling up on ropes, for the boy, he looked strong. A few minutes after he finished, Sirius came back in with a happy, "no one else." he quickly moved the two adults to chairs, and bound them the same way Harry had the others, as Harry forgot the two adults. "Right I say we wake them up, and do some interrigating slash getting them to accept us." Harry said eagrly. Sirius sighed, "Let's just talk to them.". With a flick of his wand, he released the five people of their stunning spells. The two girl teens were wimpering, obiously reconizing the pair from the papers. The other three were all hopelessly struggling against their bounds. "Alright you lot, intros are in order I think, look we're all in about a circle, we'll go like this " Sirius made a hand gesture to the finally quiet assembled people. "I'm Sirius Black" he made a mocking bow as the people began to struggle with renewed viggor. A nod to Harry from Sirius quied Harry to begin, "Harry Potter, Chosen One, at your service". The room went quiet at this pronoucement, and Harry grinned hapily at their faces, blank with the shock of the Chosen One in front of them, and being their hostage. Irritated at their silence, harry said to the redheaded girl, "Well it's your turnn to go, so please do. Don't just stare at me." Harry said it hoping to make a mean image, he didn't have fond feelings towards these people. "M-my name'ss G-ginny Weasly." her voice getting smaller and smaller as she continued to stare at him, and saw his murderous gaze. Inturuppting the high tension in the room, the other redhead teen said boldly and angrily, "Ron Weasly, now leave her alone you-", Ron was inturupted by Harry, "Next!". He fell silent, as the bushy haired girl started in with a shaky voice. "Her-hermoine Granger", "who?" Sirius interupted with a confused look on his face, "I've never heard of Grangers in the resistance.". With a red face Hermoine mumbled, "I'm muggle born" and looked away. Sirius turned to the only two adults, and with a dog-like grin said, "no need for introductions. We know each other and I've told Harry quite a bit about you. And in case you were wondering, there are locks, no one goes in or out without my, or Harry's permission.".

At this the Weasleys and Grange looked horrifies, and the three teens, except for Ron, looked terrified, although Harry was aure he was hiding it. He took a threatening step towards them, only for the two girls to scream, and Ron to struggle at his bounds. Stepping back he threw a look at Sirius as if he had proven a point. Sirius heaved a sigh and gave a flick of his wand, and their captives wands came to him from their pockets, were their owners had had no access, and into Sirius's hand. Harry smiled and swished his wand, and after a second, the captives were free of their bounds.

Immediately after being free, Ginny launched herself at Harry, shedding her fear as she had her ropes. Harry, with his instincts shot the first spell that would stop her that came to mind, "Cruico". After casting the spell, he almost immdiately lifted it, but it still left her on the floor, gasping for air. "Oh, crap, I didn't mean to do that. Why would you run at me, Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her on the ground, holding her sides, looking winded. After a moments thought, Harry bent to pick her up, but Ron beat him to it. Giving Harry a dark look, Ron shoved him away and picked her up, transferring her from the ground into a chair away from Harry and Sirius. Hermoine and ron moved to the chairs next to them, mumering words of comfart, giving Harry and Sirius the death eye. "Well, why are you here then?" Arthur asked with an edge of anger and worry in his voice. "We're just here to talk, Arthur are we not welcome here in your lovely home, and might I add headquarters.". He got no response. Harry sensing a lull in the conservation , moved away from the three adults, and moved to the teens group, sitting himself in a chair facing them. Observing their indignate faces, and glares full of fury, he said quietly, "I'm sorry Ginny, it was the first spell that come to mind.".

Getting no answer, he sighed and sat bask in his seat, studying them. Turning his attention to Hermoine when she spoke, "Why are you here? We thought you were against use, you are going to take over when we defeat the dark, without helping in the Battle." she explained angrily. Harry looked up at her with surprise and anger in his eyes, "Why, why would you think that?"he asked. And Hermoine said in return, "That's what Dumbledore told us Black told him, years ago.". Harry was stunned for a second, but then said, "Well that's not what we're doing, we came here today to talk to Dumbledore, and start helping you guys take down Voldemort.", all of them winced at the name, except for Hermoine, who looked puzzled. "Dumbledore, he was captured on a mission, we can't get him, it was days ago, we thought you knew." she finished sadly. "But Dumbledore...who's leader in his place?". Hermoine hesitated before answering, "I... Lupin. Oh, I shouldn't have told you that.". Harry rolled his eyes at her uncertainy. "I told you we're going to be on your side from now on, we'd have found out anyways." he turned away from her, thinking over this new information.

With a casual voice he asked, "where would Lupin be if not here?". Ron spoke up with no hesitation or uncertainy, "he's on his way he was out talking to the werewolfa few s. He should be here any time now.". Harry didn't respond, instead he turned to Sirius, and interupped his speech to Arthur and Molly, "I'm going to go watch out for Lupin". Out of his pocket harry retrieved his invisibility cloak, that Sirius had stole from Dumbledore, and given to Harry for his 11th birthday(Harry is 13 now). Pulling it on, he left the room and walked to the front door, opening it he stood on the front step, waiting for Lupin to show himself. He only had to wait a few minutes, until he heard the resounding crack of Lupin dissaparating onto the front step next to Harry. Harry reacted by Stunning him, and levitating him, quickly openning the door, and walked in Lupin in front of him. Harry brought himself and Lupin into the room where Sirius, and the others waiting to see his Godfathers reaction to this new development.

"Hey sirius look who I have" Harry sang as he pulled of his cloak, and walkied into the room Lupin floating in front of him. Sirius looked angry and happy, to have Lupin here. "Great job Harry, put him down.". Harry put him down, and Lupin fell onto the floor with a thud. Turning away from Sirius and Lupin, he looked at the Weasleys and Granger, they looked horrified. Upon a closer inspection, he found that Ron looked guilty, and the two adults looked , hopeless and lost, now that their curent leader was captured, and being held.

With a flick of his wand, Sirius freed him, and he moved free. Harry, remembering he still had a wand, disarmed him, before Lupin could say anything. Lupin got up calmly, and surveyed his surrondings. His eyes passed over his fellow Order members, they fell to Sirius and Harry, flickering. He paled consirably, but didn't panic. "Well Sirius, I can't say Im happy to see you after all these years of silence. How nice of you to bring Harry with you. I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you, not after James and Lily.". His voice was cold, and gave away nothing, except for anger.  
**********************************************************************************

Author's Note:  
Sorry it's been so long with no new chapters, had authors block. Please read and review if you think this chapter was any good. Thanks, Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking down at Lupin, Harry could only feel anger, at this man for all the anguish he had caused Sirius. He didn't say anything. As he went to sit with Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron, ther all glared at him, as if he had brought in Lupin. Oh yeah he had.  
"Why are you here, in our Headquarters, you aren't welcome." Lupin said with no emotion in his voice.  
"I am here, welcome, or not, because we, Harry and I need to be a part of whatever it is the Order is up to these days." retorted Sirius angrily.  
"Yeah, I'm the chosen one, I want to help take down Voldemort.", Harry spoke up, glaring Lupin down. Watching in annoinace as they all flinched at the name, all but Sirius.  
"What help could you, an old man and a 13 year old boy, both wanted criminals do for the Order, when we have aurors, and celebrated spell casters on are side. Working for us this minute." Lupin sneered at the two of them.  
"Well I wouldn't know what we can do, you won't tell us what you need done!" Sirius bit back, his anger building.  
"Fine, you want to prove yourself to the Order, I'll tell you what you can do. Rescue Dumbledore, he's in Azkaban, being questioned for information, by Voldemort himself".

With that, Sirius and Harry left, leaving a pile of wands where they had been, a loud crack going around the room.

1 Month Later:

"Alright Harry you ready?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer, but plowed on in his frantic worry that everthing was going to work. "Do you have your cloak, and wand, spells on your tounge", when Harry nodded Sirius showed every sign of carrying on, Harry spoke up, "Lets go add in the hairs." and Sirius turned paler than he already was, perhaps worrying if the potion had been breweed correctly or not.  
Harry waved his wand and they were dressed in large Death Eater robes. They looked very odd in the DE large robes, wands in hand, and everything grim on their faces.  
The grim pair move into a nearby room, not talking on the way. They opened a door at the end at the end of the long hallway. It opened into a wide room, dark pain on the walls, cast the room in a dark light, giving it an eriee feel. On a table at the end, their was a potion bubbling, although there was no fire beneath it. As the two approached it, they pulles small thin tubes from their inside robe pockets. Inside it, there appeared to be nothing, although upon a closer examination, there was a single long hair in each.

The two walked up to the potion and poured the entire potion into two glassed, Harry had canjured. Holding them in their hands, they pulled the quork out of the vile of hair. Sirius took a quick look at Harry's face, and saw the grim determination on his face as he looked at Sirius. Sirius sighed and added in his hair. Looking glum as his potion turned a sickly green.  
"Ready then Padfoot?" Harry asked as he added in the hair. His potion hissed and turned a bright orange.  
"Yes" the reply was terse, full of nervousness at what lay in front of them, at the task before them.  
"Bottoms up then Padfoot my friend.".  
Harry and Sirius, in unison, gulped down their seperate potions. Harry looked like he was going to barf, and Sirius was sweating, his hands on the glass clammy.  
As Harry doubled over, with a pain in his stomach. He sunk to his knees, holding his stomach with a passion. Harrys face began to morph, moving in ways no face should.  
Next to him, Sirius was holding onto the table to hold him up, face on the table surface. He was groaning as his face began to morph, out and becoming shorter, in a more rectangular shape.  
Harry was L. Malfoy, and Sirius was Rookwood. They both, together apperated to the outskirts of Azkaban the Wizarding prison, it had recently fallen into the grasps of Lord Voldemort and his followers. This was where the Order believed Albus Dumbledore to be held.

"Malfoy, Agustus," A masked death eater greeted the two of them, as they approached the gate. "Here on buissness, I suppose" when they nodded in agreement, they were waved past with no further questions.  
As they walked quickly through the rows of cells, they scanned them, hoping to come acrose Dumbledore, and take their leave. They had passed many cells with moaning, bloodied prisoners, none they reconized, before they found one containing Albus Dumbledore.  
He was sitting at a chair, facing the wall, sitting up straight backed. He did not make a sound as they opened the lock, using magic, as they had no key. To Harry's surprise, there was no Dementors hanging around. When they approached Dumbledore, he ignored them. Sirius peered at his face, only to find it pale, empty, and its' eyes vacant and distant. He talked to Dumbledore, hoping for a defiant response, "How you been Dumbles? It's been a while since you and I spoke, you don't even reconise me, do you?".  
He didn't respond, unsurprisingly. Harry sighed, and with a jab of his wand, he stunned him, and they levitated him out. They cloaked, him he was invisible, and smuggled him out. As they were impersinating high ranking Death Eaters, no one dared to check them on their out. 'Their mistake', Harry thought as they walked to the spot where the wards ended, so they could apperate out. Which they did.  
Looking down at Lupin, Harry could only feel anger, at this man for all the anguish he had caused Sirius. He didn't say anything. As he went to sit with Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron, ther all glared at him, as if he had brought in Lupin. Oh yeah he had.  
"Why are you here, in our Headquarters, you aren't welcome." Lupin said with no emotion in his voice.  
"I am here, welcome, or not, because we, Harry and I need to be a part of whatever it is the Order is up to these days." retorted Sirius angrily.  
"Yeah, I'm the chosen one, I want to help take down Voldemort.", Harry spoke up, glaring Lupin down. Watching in annoinace as they all flinched at the name, all but Sirius.  
"What help could you, an old man and a 13 year old boy, both wanted criminals do for the Order, when we have aurors, and celebrated spell casters on are side. Working for us this minute." Lupin sneered at the two of them.  
"Well I wouldn't know what we can do, you won't tell us what you need done!" Sirius bit back, his anger building.  
"Fine, you want to prove yourself to the Order, I'll tell you what you can do. Rescue Dumbledore, he's in Azkaban, being questioned for information, by Voldemort himself".

With that, Sirius and Harry left, leaving a pile of wands where they had been, a loud crack going around the room.

1 Month Later:

"Alright Harry you ready?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer, but plowed on in his frantic worry that everthing was going to work. "Do you have your cloak, and wand, spells on your tounge", when Harry nodded Sirius showed every sign of carrying on, Harry spoke up, "Lets go add in the hairs." and Sirius turned paler than he already was, perhaps worrying if the potion had been breweed correctly or not.  
Harry waved his wand and they were dressed in large Death Eater robes. They looked very odd in the DE large robes, wands in hand, and everything grim on their faces.  
The grim pair move into a nearby room, not talking on the way. They opened a door at the end at the end of the long hallway. It opened into a wide room, dark pain on the walls, cast the room in a dark light, giving it an eriee feel. On a table at the end, their was a potion bubbling, although there was no fire beneath it. As the two approached it, they pulles small thin tubes from their inside robe pockets. Inside it, there appeared to be nothing, although upon a closer examination, there was a single long hair in each.

The two walked up to the potion and poured the entire potion into two glassed, Harry had canjured. Holding them in their hands, they pulled the quork out of the vile of hair. Sirius took a quick look at Harry's face, and saw the grim determination on his face as he looked at Sirius. Sirius sighed and added in his hair. Looking glum as his potion turned a sickly green.  
"Ready then Padfoot?" Harry asked as he added in the hair. His potion hissed and turned a bright orange.  
"Yes" the reply was terse, full of nervousness at what lay in front of them, at the task before them.  
"Bottoms up then Padfoot my friend.".  
Harry and Sirius, in unison, gulped down their seperate potions. Harry looked like he was going to barf, and Sirius was sweating, his hands on the glass clammy.  
As Harry doubled over, with a pain in his stomach. He sunk to his knees, holding his stomach with a passion. Harrys face began to morph, moving in ways no face should.  
Next to him, Sirius was holding onto the table to hold him up, face on the table surface. He was groaning as his face began to morph, out and becoming shorter, in a more rectangular shape.  
Harry was L. Malfoy, and Sirius was Rookwood. They both, together apperated to the outskirts of Azkaban the Wizarding prison, it had recently fallen into the grasps of Lord Voldemort and his followers. This was where the Order believed Albus Dumbledore to be held.

"Malfoy, Agustus," A masked death eater greeted the two of them, as they approached the gate. "Here on buissness, I suppose" when they nodded in agreement, they were waved past with no further questions.  
As they walked quickly through the rows of cells, they scanned them, hoping to come acrose Dumbledore, and take their leave. They had passed many cells with moaning, bloodied prisoners, none they reconized, before they found one containing Albus Dumbledore.  
He was sitting at a chair, facing the wall, sitting up straight backed. He did not make a sound as they opened the lock, using magic, as they had no key. To Harry's surprise, there was no Dementors hanging around. When they approached Dumbledore, he ignored them. Sirius peered at his face, only to find it pale, empty, and its' eyes vacant and distant. He talked to Dumbledore, hoping for a defiant response, "How you been Dumbles? It's been a while since you and I spoke, you don't even reconise me, do you?".  
He didn't respond, unsurprisingly. Harry sighed, and with a jab of his wand, he stunned him, and they levitated him out. They cloaked, him he was invisible, and smuggled him out. As they were impersinating high ranking Death Eaters, no one dared to check them on their out. 'Their mistake', Harry thought as they walked to the spot where the wards ended, so they could apperate out. Which they did.

One hour (or so) later

"Here you are, Lupin my friend." Lupin scowled, not seeing Dumbledore anywhere. Harry grinned happily and revealed Albus Dumbledore, to the gasps of the assembled Order members. Kinglsy, Mcgonigall, Snape, Mad-eye, Tonks, Lupin, all the Wealeys, the two lovegoods, the Longbottoms (minus Neville), and of corse Dumbles, Harry and Sirius, were all in the Burrow's sitting room, a few standing, for lack of chairs and room. Everyone, minus Harry and Sirius gasped autibly, and Harry unfroze him, the room, in response, guieted instantly. Dumbledore, looked around, and swallowed, then gathering his voice spoke, "I did it I destroyed 4 before he caught me. I brang the three we had with me to find the sword and the fourth with me, after finding the fourth, I got the sword, and destroyed them all. Lord voldemort showed up with some of his inner circle Death Eaters, I don't know how he knew I was there. I was taken hostage, but I had destroyed them and I, with that knowledge, I didn't crack under torture. How long was I in Azkaban? " he asked in a rush. And Molly weasley jumped in to answer him, only about a week. Dumbledore smiled thinly, looking more weak than ever. After a short pause of silence he collarsed, over the dim of everyone rushing to his side, Sirius said, "Lupin, you and I need to talk.".  
"Yes," was Lupin's sarcastic response, as he looked up from where he knelt next to Dumbledore.  
Sirius motioned for Lupin to follow him into a room on the side, which he did. Harry followed them discretely. Upon seeing im, Sirius opened the door for him, knowing that Harry needed to be a part of the conversation to come.  
Lupon sat in a cozy armchair to the side of the room. Sirius and Harry sat on a sofa, next to each other, facing Lupin.  
"Well Lupin," said Sirius expectantly, looking at Lupin in triumph.  
"Well what Padfoot," looking at Sirius with a challenge in his eyes, daring Sirius to contradict him on the use of the nickname.  
"Did you ever really believe that I had murdered James and Lily?" Sirus asked flatly after a pause, in which Lupin made no attempt to make conversation.  
"Yes, of course I did." He said with a shrug, "Why wouldn't I, you should have been put into Azkaban, Dumbledore was right you did always have it in you to be a murderer.". Before he could even say anything in response, he turned to Harry, "He killed your parents Harry, I don't know how you can't see it, but you treat him like another parent. " Lupins eyes were ablaze as he glared at Sirius.  
In a sudden move, Lupin shot a summoning spell at Harry and when he had a hold on Harry apperated away before either Harry or Sirius could react.

Harry view:  
"Accio!" suddenly he was zooming towards lupins outstretched arms, and heard the resounding crack of his and Lupin's apperation.  
"Stupifey!" and the world went dark, as he fell foward, feeling Lupin's surprisingly gentle arms grab at his sides, holding him up.  
Sirius view:  
Lupin the jerk, thought Sirius as he stormed out of the room, anger clouding his sight. It was a if someone had blocked out everything other than the cold black andger in his heart, ruling his mind and choices. And the adreneline pumping into his brain, fueled by his sheer panic at his son being absent from his side, taken by the, as of current events, enemy of him and his son.  
As he came in to the room holding Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, he saw Dumbles in a chair, frantic people behind and around him, talking loudly, that is they were talking loudly. They stopped abruptly when they came in and saw his face, which must have been full of non -suppresed fury and outrage, as well as panic. `There was a collection of 'What happened?' and the such like, to which Sirius did not grace that with an answer.  
After a scanning glare of the room, he determined that Harry and Lupin were not in the room. He went down the hallway opening rooms to doors, franticly searching room after room not finding hs much sought after Godson. Finally tiring of this goose chase he called out in a paniced last attempt, "Accio Harry Potter". he waited a minute before trying again. But to no avail. After another attempt he gave up.

Somewhere at the Sametime:  
Harry view:

Harry felt a searing pain in his care, then another. Then another. He groaned, even though the pain was light, it lasted for what felt like minutes. As he gasped, the pain came to an end and didn't return. A voice above him softly called, as if remorseful, "I'm sorry Harry, Sirius is summoning you, it will momentarrily hurt to defy the magic calling.". Harry stared up at him his haze of pain clearing. He saw Lupin looking down at him, pity on his face. As soon as Harry relized he was unbound, Lupin grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, and led him away. He was leed into a room, with a cushy bed, and bright gold paint. Other than that, the room was bare, cheerful and radiant, but bare. Lupin put him laying down on the bed, and waved his wand, and Harry was in a much-needed sleep.

Authors Note:  
Please Read and review (RaR)! I would really appreiciate it if you would let me know what you think of it! I love it when I get feedback!  
Thanks,  
Purpleskys

Harry shuddered as they walked through Azkaban, the aura of fear and unhappiness pressed in on him from all sides, making him feel the urge to conjure a patr

"Here you are, Lupin my friend." Lupin scowled, not seeing Dumbledore anywhere. Harry grinned happily and revealed Albus Dumbledore, to the gasps of the assembled Order members. Kinglsy, Mcgonigall, Snape, Mad-eye, Tonks, Lupin, all the Wealeys, the two lovegoods, the Longbottoms (minus Neville), and of corse Dumbles, Harry and Sirius, were all in the Burrow's sitting room, a few standing, for lack of chairs and room. Everyone, minus Harry and Sirius gasped autibly, and Harry unfroze him, the room, in response, guieted instantly. Dumbledore, looked around, and swallowed, then gathering his voice spoke, "I did it I destroyed 4 before he caught me. I brang the three we had with me to find the sword and the fourth with me, after finding the fourth, I got the sword, and destroyed them all. Lord voldemort showed up with some of his inner circle Death Eaters, I don't know how he knew I was there. I was taken hostage, but I had destroyed them and I, with that knowledge, I didn't crack under torture. How long was I in Azkaban? " he asked in a rush. And Molly weasley jumped in to answer him, only about a week. Dumbledore smiled thinly, looking more weak than ever. After a short pause of silence he collarsed, over the dim of everyone rushing to his side, Sirius said, "Lupin, you and I need to talk.".  
"Yes," was Lupin's sarcastic response, as he looked up from where he knelt next to Dumbledore.  
Sirius motioned for Lupin to follow him into a room on the side, which he did. Harry followed them discretely. Upon seeing im, Sirius opened the door for him, knowing that Harry needed to be a part of the conversation to come.  
Lupon sat in a cozy armchair to the side of the room. Sirius and Harry sat on a sofa, next to each other, facing Lupin.  
"Well Lupin," said Sirius expectantly, looking at Lupin in triumph.  
"Well what Padfoot," looking at Sirius with a challenge in his eyes, daring Sirius to contradict him on the use of the nickname.  
"Did you ever really believe that I had murdered James and Lily?" Sirus asked flatly after a pause, in which Lupin made no attempt to make conversation.  
"Yes, of course I did." He said with a shrug, "Why wouldn't I, you should have been put into Azkaban, Dumbledore was right you did always have it in you to be a murderer.". Before he could even say anything in response, he turned to Harry, "He killed your parents Harry, I don't know how you can't see it, but you treat him like another parent. " Lupins eyes were ablaze as he glared at Sirius.  
In a sudden move, Lupin shot a summoning spell at Harry and when he had a hold on Harry apperated away before either Harry or Sirius could react.

Harry view:  
"Accio!" suddenly he was zooming towards lupins outstretched arms, and heard the resounding crack of his and Lupin's apperation.  
"Stupifey!" and the world went dark, as he fell foward, feeling Lupin's surprisingly gentle arms grab at his sides, holding him up.  
Sirius view:  
Lupin the jerk, thought Sirius as he stormed out of the room, anger clouding his sight. It was a if someone had blocked out everything other than the cold black andger in his heart, ruling his mind and choices. And the adreneline pumping into his brain, fueled by his sheer panic at his son being absent from his side, taken by the, as of current events, enemy of him and his son.  
As he came in to the room holding Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, he saw Dumbles in a chair, frantic people behind and around him, talking loudly, that is they were talking loudly. They stopped abruptly when they came in and saw his face, which must have been full of non -suppresed fury and outrage, as well as panic. `There was a collection of 'What happened?' and the such like, to which Sirius did not grace that with an answer.  
After a scanning glare of the room, he determined that Harry and Lupin were not in the room. He went down the hallway opening rooms to doors, franticly searching room after room not finding hs much sought after Godson. Finally tiring of this goose chase he called out in a paniced last attempt, "Accio Harry Potter". he waited a minute before trying again. But to no avail. After another attempt he gave up.

Somewhere at the Sametime:  
Harry view:

Harry felt a searing pain in his care, then another. Then another. He groaned, even though the pain was light, it lasted for what felt like minutes. As he gasped, the pain came to an end and didn't return. A voice above him softly called, as if remorseful, "I'm sorry Harry, Sirius is summoning you, it will momentarrily hurt to defy the magic calling.". Harry stared up at him his haze of pain clearing. He saw Lupin looking down at him, pity on his face. As soon as Harry relized he was unbound, Lupin grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, and led him away. He was leed into a room, with a cushy bed, and bright gold paint. Other than that, the room was bare, cheerful and radiant, but bare. Lupin put him laying down on the bed, and waved his wand, and Harry was in a much-needed sleep.

Authors Note:  
Please Read and review (RaR)! I would really appreiciate it if you would let me know what you think of it! I love it when I get feedback!  
Thanks,  
Purpleskys


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up to sunlight filtering in through the window on the wall. Frowning as he remembered his current situation. He rose from his bed, and looked around the room: the room was plain, only a bed, window and door. The window had no lock and he opened it to find he was on the first floor, the window had no screen, he looked around in the scenere. Taking in the wet, humid atomsphere, the grass was a bright green, the dew glittering on the grass in the rising suns light. The trees surronding the property were tall and towering, large leaves on the long branches, flush green moss was climbing on the bark of the trees. The house was at the base of a large, steep hill, it climbed quickly, all the while there was flush grass, mud at it's base, as if it had recently rained. The sky was a bright cheerful blue, not a cloud to be seen.  
Harry got up and walked briskly to the door and grasped the doorknob, cautiously, he turned it and pulled it towards him. It opened, much to Harry's surprise. He left the room, and walked down the one way hall,after a short walk, it opened into a large room. As Harry looked around he found Lupin sitting in a chair reading todays paper, Harry was yet to be noticed.  
Harry approached Lupin and calmly put out, despite the fact he was angry beside himself. "Lupin, when do you plan on telling me why I am here." Harry said calmly and full of attitude, causing Lupin to jump in response. Quickly gathering his wits, "Oh Harry I'm glad to see you awake. You are here to help me take down Lord Voldemort." Harry was surprised at his bluntness. Harry quirked his eyebrow and Lupin elaborated, "Well, we, you and I will hunt down the remander of Tom Riddles Horcruxs in the hope of someday destroying him.". Harry calmed his surprise, by focusing on the facts instead of his emotions.  
"With sirius?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, he isn't needed for this mission, Dumbledore is talking to him now, and should be on his way to talk to you shortly.".  
"Oh, so Dumbledore put you up to it. Why are you bothering with Sirius if he is a murderer?".  
"No one thinks he is a murderer, but we had to have the Ministry focusing on someone other than the Order and what they were doing, and you and Sirius were perfect. It will soon be put out that you were dead, by Aurors that conveinately found 'you' and are on our side." Lupin smiled at the horror struck look on his face, sighing as it turned to outrage.  
"Why- you but... you can't do that, it wont work! People will realise. And how are we supposed to find pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul if I'm dead and you, not to be offensive, are a well known Order member and a werewolf, a sight we would be in Diagon Alley.".  
"All minor details. We can alter our appearences, or use polyjuice potion if it is necisary." Harry gaped at Lupin as he waved away what Harry thought to be a huge gaping hole in the 'plan'.  
As Harry made to go on, Lupin interuppted him, "You should eat, we can talk about your upbringing, I'd like to hear about how well Sirius did at raising you.". With that he got up, tossed his unread paper to the side, and led the way through a closed door into a large spacious kitchen, with a table off to one side, and a breakfast bar with stools on the other side of the kitchen. Moving to the cupboard, he pulled out a pack of four lemon muffins,which he somehow knew were Harrys favorite. Harry glared at him and snatched the offered muffin from Lupin's hands. Using his hands, he pulled off a small chunk of the top of the muffin, and after staring at it for a moment, he popped it into his mouth, sending Lupin an icy glare.  
"Do you like them? I made them myself." Lupin asked smugly. At that, Harry spat out the half chewwed muffin from his mouth, not willing to eat anything Lupin had made himself. Harry didn't think Lupin would poison him, but it wasn't a chance he was going to take.  
Lupin stared at him evenly, taking no offense, "Well if your not going to eat, you can tell me all about your upbringing, you know with Sirius.".  
"What do you want to know?" Harry asked with mocking sincerity.  
"Did you like living with Sirius? Where did you live? Did he train you? Why no Hogwarts?" Lupin asked with no pause or concideration. Harry glared at him, and his preprepared questions, before he cleared his throat.  
"I loved living with Sirius, he was like my father." Harry paused to study Lupin and the flicker of pain and envy in his eyes, starting again when it disappeared.  
"As to where we live, that, is none of your bloody buisness. And of course I'm trained, Sirius taught me everything I know and I know quite a bit, thanks." Harry said with more than a touch of pride in his voice.  
"I didn't want to go to Hogwarts, why would I when Sirius was already training me, much better than any 'Proffesor' can, or could. Now for my own questions: Where are we? When will I be seeing Sirius again? Why do you need me to be involved with your Horcrux Hunt?". Harry fired off, wanting answers, almost as much as he wanted to see his Godfather, which was desperately.  
"We, Harry, are in the States, Oregon to be exact. As to when you will be seeing Sirius again, that depends on how quickly Lord Voldemort is destroyed. The rest, I think you do not need to know, as the muggles say, that is for me ot know and you to find out." with that, Lupin walked from the room, snagging a muffin on his way out.

Sirius View:

"You see, Sirius my friend, he will be doing what the phrophecy, says he is destined to do", Dumbledore explained for the third time, a touch impatient.  
"Yes, but why can't I go with him, I won't be doing anything here?" Sirius asked, and Albus was quick to answer him.  
"Your life would be in danger, and you would only be a distraction to Harry if you were there, even if you weren't dead or hurt, or captured.". This was, evidenly the wrong thing to say, as Sirius looked outraged." If my life would be in danger, won't is be?! How can you send him, when he might die, or worse? Is it for the Greater Good, Albus is it? How dare you?". Sirius began to search his robes for his wand, not finding it where he left it, or on him at all. He tried to storm out the front door, to leave, only to find it unable to be opened. He stormed down the hall, into the room he had been told was for him in the duration of his stay (until Harry returned).  
Three hour later:  
He made no move from the bed as he was called by Molly Weasley for lunch.  
'It is going to be fun getting out of here and getting Harry' Sirius thought sarcastically. Already forming the plan in his mind.

Authors Note:  
Ok so, even though I ask, Im not getting any feedback from you guys. Please RaR!  
Tell me if you thought it was good, if you have questions I will answer them in the next post.  
Thanks,  
Purpleskys


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:  
I'm considering abandoning this FanFic. I really don't like the feel of it. I'll let you know what I decide, Please let me know what you think, If I should let it go or not.

Please tell me what you think, I really want to know what you think!


End file.
